Cause sorrow is just all the rage
by dan radcliffe roxs
Summary: About how Ginny hurt Harry.Harry goes out with someone else.He finds out she is not healthy. More would spoil story. Rating T just in case. R&R please!
1. i know this hurts it was meant to

This is not my first fanfic. I've had so many accounts I have a problem with passwords I keep losing them! Hope u njoy.- amber (song credits go to fall out boy!)

Harry was sitting outside on a cold day in October. Ron and Hermione came up to him. They where concerned about him.

"Hey Harry. Where have you been?" Ron said.

"Around."

"Are you okay?" Ron replied.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine." Harry said. Hermione stomped her foot.

"Harry James Potter! Don't lie," She said with tears in her eyes. Harry looked away from her. "Harry is this about Ginny?"

"N…no." He sniffed. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Because…I just want to be alone right now."He said as he got up and walk to the common room.

In the common room… (Harry's P.O.V)

I was sitting by the fire. It felt weird to sit there by my self, with no Ginny. She hurt me so badly. I thought she loved me. I thought wrong. She dumped me for a 6th year! I'm only a year older than her. So she had to have two years older...

Next chapter up tomorrow.

The (after) life of the party- fall out boy

I'm a stitch away from making it  
And a scar away from falling apart, apart  
Blood cells pixelate  
And the eyes dialate  
And the full moon pill's got me out on the street  
At night

But it hurts   
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts  
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts  
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts  
Watch you work the room

Oh, put love on hold Young Hollywood

Cause I'm the other line  
Nose runs ruby red  
Death's in a double bed  
Singing songs that could only catch the ear of the desperate

But it hurts  
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts  
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts  
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts Watch you work the room  
But it hurts

I'm a stitch away from making it,  
And a scar away from falling apart, apart  
Blood cells pixelate  
And eyes dialate  
Cause the way it feels  
It kills on the mouths of all my friends

But it hurts  
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts  
Watch you work the room  
But it hurts  
Watch you work the room

I'm a stitch away... 


	2. I thought I  loved you i thought wrong

Some one came in to the common room. I didn't dare see whom.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said. I looked up.

"Hi." I mumbled. She came over and sat down next to me.

"Harry come on! I didn't hurt you that bad… did I?"

"Well what the hell do you think Ginny?" I said standing up furious.

She stood up too. " Harry, I'm not with Mark anymore. You can clam down!" I stood there. Feeling stupid. She came over to me, gave me a little hug, let go, smiled and walked to her dorm.

The next day…

In the great hall I sat down next to Ron.

" Where is Hermione? She…" I stopped talking I saw this beautiful girl looking at me. I've never seen her before. She was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Why hadn't I seen her before??? I got up and sat down next to her. Totally forgetting about Ron.

"Hi." I said

"Hi. " she said back.

"I'm Harry. And you are??"

"Oh...I'm Abby. "

"Abby. What's your last name?

" Asherson…Oh my gosh… Your Harry Potter!"

"Yeah," I said a little embarrassed. Her accent was not very strong. Her mom or dad must be American. " So…do you want to I don't know… maybe hang out today?" I asked

"Sure… It's Saturday…so why not."

On the grounds….

Her and I talked under a tree. She was nice. She had hazel eyes. And she had dark brown hair. She was not to tall not to short. She was not to thin but she was thin.

"So…" I said " How come I've never seen you around here?"

"Oh I've been here 5 year! I was really shy and fat the past 4. So that might be why you've never really seen me."

"Oh that was you all those years! Wow you've changed!"

"Yeah I know." She smiled.

Hey hope u guys liked!!!! Next chapter up later 2day!!!!!!!!!

Nobody puts baby in the corner-Fall out boy

Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit off bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be.

I keep my jealousy close,  
And it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying.

[Chorus: x2  
Keep quiet,  
Nothing comes as easy as you.  
Can I lay in your bed all day?  
I'll be your best kept secret  
And your biggest mistake.  
The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.

I keep my jealousy close 'cause  
And it's all mine.  
And if you say this makes you happy,  
Then I'm not the only one lying.

Drink down that Gin and Kerosene,  
And come spit off bridges with me,  
Just to keep us warm.  
Light a match to leave me be.  
Light a match to leave me be.

[Chorus x2

So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue.  
[x3

[Chorus: x3  
[comes back in during chorus 2nd time:  
(So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.)


	3. some times we take chances

Abby's POV…

Harry and I went up to the Gryffindor common room. We sat by the fire. I liked Harry. He was sweet and funny. I feel so much better around him. See growing up was a pain for me. Yeah I have a beautiful house, my rents have been married forever, and I have a mouse that is here with me at Hogwarts her name is Lola, I have a brother (unfortunately) here at Hogwarts with me he's a 6th year. His name is Mark, and I have a loving family. But why do I do what I do? I mean yeah hello I was so fat! I go thin. But I want to be thinner! I feel like everyone is out to get me! Are they jealous? Like the other day some one called me a stuck up bitch! Life is viscous and cold. Life is fucked up. And some times it hurts. But some people make the world worth living in. Like Harry!

"Abby!" Harry yelled

"What?" I said getting out of my thoughts

"Are you ok?" He said

"Yeah. I think I'll go take a walk…by my self. I'll catch up with you later." I said giving him a hug. He returned the hug.

" See ya." He said as I got up.

" Bye." I said with out looking back

On the grounds…

I sat where Harry and I sat before. I don't know why but I started crying. I did this a lot, but just starting so long ago. The tears came pouring from my eyes like rain drops on roses. I sat crying there for so many hours. It felt like days. My tears where like words left unsaid. I'm so confused. I'm so upset.

"Abby," Someone said. I looked up. It was Harry. "What is wrong?" He sat down next to me. He held me as I cried. He kept me nice and warm. "What is wrong?" He repeated.

" Nothing…I'm fine. Trust me." I said sloshing my words.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" I didn't answer. I just started crying harder. He held me tighter.

"Shh…it's ok…take your time to answer. Even if it takes all night."We ended up staying there till 9:30. Harry took me up to the common room, under his arm. He hugged me. I went up to bed. I couldn't sleep. All night I kept tossing and turning. I felt like no one cared. I feel hopeless and dark inside. Damn anorexia.

Hope u like. Sorry no song ill put up a song in the next on for this one.


End file.
